cncfandomcom-20200223-history
GDI Commander (Tiberium Wars)
This Field Commander was one of GDI's most important assets during the Third Tiberium War. He is Command and Conquer 3's playable GDI character. He was involved in many major campaigns worldwide, including the defense of Washington, D.C., the destruction of Nod WMD facilities in Egypt, and the final assault on Temple Prime. Also, he stood at the front of GDI's defense against the Scrin invasion in New Eden, and pushed into Rome to end the alien threat. He was also at the forefront of the internal power struggle between General Granger and Acting Director Boyle. Biography To protect him and his associates from Nod Fate Squad assassins, his name and vital information have retroactively been classified, and only the highest ranking GDI have clearance to view the information. It is known that even prior to the war, he was thought of as a capable officer, and granted control of GDI forces on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. Skirmish in North Carolina Badlands Shortly prior to the beginning of the war, the Commander's forces were dispatched to investigate suspicious Nod activity in North Carolina. What the commander revealed was a large Nod base directly on the border between Blue Zone B-2 and Brotherhood territory. To minimize the casualties, Lt. Kirce James authorized the Commander to use the Ion cannon. The orbiting weapons system razed the Nod base. Back in Washington, General Granger was complementing the commander while expressing his fears that Nod had something major planned, when Lt. Telfair of InOps burst into the room and announced that Nod had launched a surprise attack on Goddard Space Center. GDI's Ion Cannons and Missile Shield were offline. Worse, most of GDI's civilian leadership was onboard the now defenseless GDSS Philadelphia. The GDI officers could only watch as the center of GDI's command-and-control systems was destroyed by Nod. Retaking Blue Zone B2 By the time the Commander's troops reached D.C., Nod had gained control over most of the city, and the Pentagon, the last bastion of GDI's military command structure, was besieged. The Commander succeeded staving off Nod's assault, then was sent to retake the rest of the Blue Zone. After saving Langley AFB from destruction and retaking Hampton Roads Shipyard from Nod, Granger alerted the commander that succession protocols had promoted Director of the Treasury Redmond Boyle to GDI's Director-General. Boyle was on hand to order the commander to liberate Nod's last stronghold in D.C., the recently captured White House. He managed to defeat significant Nod forces and retake the monument, his victory rallying GDI troops worldwide. The Egyptian campaign Quietly, General Granger revealed to the Commander that Nod POWs had began to mention weapons of mass destruction. To avoid media panic, the Commander was quietly sent to Casabad, to destroy a chemical weapons plant. After his success, Granger than revealed that the evidence suggested Nod was building a weapon of unparallelled destructive power; a Liquid Tiberium Bomb. The commander fielded an army of Mammoth Tanks and drove into Alexandria, destroying the port in a desperate attempt to prevent the components from being shipped away. Finally, the Commander was tasked with destroying Nod's presence in Cairo, where the missile that destroyed the Philadelphia was launched from. Kane, Messiah of the Brotherhood, taunted the Commander stating that his life would tragically end forfeit. The GDI strategist regrouped his forces and stormed the base before additional ICBMs could launch proving Kane's wrong. On an "ill-advised mission" Following this, Director Boyle was angered that he had been left out of the loop. He decided that the time was right for an assault on Temple Prime, Kane's headquarters in Sarajevo, and sent the Commander to Eastern Europe. First, the Commander salvaged an old GDI base in Croatia to set a staging ground for future incursions. Then, the Commander was sent to Albania, and wiped out a Nod reinforcement base. Finally, the commander restarted the Siege of Temple Prime. After a long and difficult battle, the GDI strategist destroyed the formidable defenses surrounding the Temple. Granger had hoped to keep up the siege to force Kane to surrender, however, Director Boyle overrode and asked him to use the recently repaired Ion Cannon uplink. Granger tried to convince Boyle that the Liquid Tiberium kept in Sarajevo could react violently; however, Boyle persisted. Temple Prime was destroyed along with half of his troops including a skillful Commando. But the Liquid Tiberium Exploded, showering much of Europe in deadly fallout. Campaign against the Scrin The Commander was placed on reserve status following the destruction. However, several days after the explosion, GDI Deep Space satellites picked up vessels of an alien origin heading towards Earth. The commander was deployed to Munich, to save scientists from GDI's Futuretech Labs from hostile extraterrestrial forces. He succeeded and evacuated to safety Dr. Emel Ibrahim and possibly Dr. Takeda and his team. After moving the Tiberium Specialists, the commander was sent to Stuttgart, a city destroyed by the Scrin. However Lt. Fullerton, a lone GDI Commando, managed to re-establish contact with GDI CENTCOM. The commander guided Fullerton through the city, rallying the scattered remnants of the GDI army there to destroy the Scrin in the city. After destroying Scrin in Cologne, the Commander drove the invaders out of New Eden in an assault on Berne. Italian campaign It was revealed that the destruction of populated cities was merely a diversionary tactic, while the Scrin began constructing 19 massive Threshold Towers. Although GDI scientists Dr. Emel Ibrahim and Dr. Takeda could not determine their exact purpose, it was clear that they had to be destroyed prior to completion. After ravaging the defensive structures that made the tower invulnerable, the Commander used an Ion cannon to destroy it. Again, rallied by his victory, other GDI forces began to destroy the other Thresholds. The GDI strategist was then tasked with the destruction of the Relay Node, a Scrin building constructed on Ground Zero that supplied Alien Forces with vitally needed Tiberium Radiation. However, he was presented with a choice; Redmond Boyle wanted an immediate victory against the hardened Scrin base, and authorized the use of a GDI-constructed Tiberium Bomb. Granger however, opposed this, as it would surpass the destruction of Temple Prime in terms of devastation, and it would set a dangerous precedent of using Tiberium-based weaponry. Making his choice, the Commander ended the Scrin Invasion by vaporizing the Relay and becoming a hero. Category:Tiberium Wars Characters